1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to booths such as toilet booths, shower booths, telephone booths and others not only in houses but also schools, hospitals, public offices, office buildings, department stores, hotels , fitting rooms and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional booths are generally square, and perimetric walls comprise flat plates. Further, wall faces for installing the booths are also flat.
In urban communities, there have recently been not few cases that buildings are constructed in narrow deformed spaces which are not regularly readjusted in square. In such cases, for making efficient use of lands without being useless, the buildings cannot help being constructed in accordance with land shapes. Subsequently, angled or cornered wall faces or curved face walls appear, and those are difficult to utilize. The existing square booths, in particular, a plurality of adjoining booths, as shown in FIG.6, create gaps and spoil exterior appearances thereof, so that it is difficult to install them there.
In addition, the conventional booths have not been satisfactorily spacious. For example, when seating on a toilet seat, the door, the perimeter wall panels and a user's body come close to each other due to his posture, so that he often has an oppressive or tight feeling together with a limiting feeling within the booth. Further, since it is required to install lots of toilets within a limited space, the interior of each booth have been small.